Chapter 382
Goraishi is the 382nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kōga saves Ginta & Hakkaku from the Wolf demon graveyard protector. After doing so, it seems that he forfeited his only opportunity to seize the Goraishi, but the wolf expresses no regrets, saying he'd never let more comrades die just to retrieve the weapon. *The Goraishi materialize onto Kōga's arm, and he uses them to pulverize the treasure guardian permanently. The wolf-demon ancestors tell Kōga that they can protect him from Midoriko's will only once. *After returning to Kagome and getting into a scuffle with Inuyasha, the wolves part ways with Inuyasha's group. Synopsis *Ginta & Hakkaku are about to be burnt to a crisp by the treasure guardian, and they yell to Kōga that he has to grab the claws. Kōga looks at the claws and then growls frustratedly, racing toward his comrades. Dashing into the fire, he hauls one of his buddies under each arm, jumping into the air and out of the fire, saving them from the Cerberus's attack. He says it was close. * The treasure guardian asks Kōga why he didn't seize the Goraishi. The wolf responds "They'd have all been burnt to a crisp!" The guardian then calls Kōga foolish for choosing his companions over the treasure, adding that the decision will cost him dearly. Ginta & Hakkaku look over at the shrine where the Goraishi had been and the shrine is now empty; the Goraishi have disappeared. The two underlings state that they feel bad and that it's all their fault, but Kōga responds: "Hear this! Why do you think I need the Goraishi? To avenge the wolf-folk slaughtered by an enemy! You honestly think I'd allow '''more' of our tribesmen to die just for that? Go to hell!"'' Ginta & Hakkaku start to cry and say they'll follow Kōga for life. The guardian destroys the ground on which the wolves are standing and tells him he will regret not taking the treasure and that they will all die for desecrating this holy ground. Kōga prepares to counter-attack, announcing that he regrets nothing, when suddenly the Goraishi materialize on his arm. The wolf slashes at the guardian with the claws and disintegrate the Cerberus monster for good. Kōga stares at his hands in disbelief of the power the weapon holds. The ancient spirits of the wolf demon tribe then speak to Kōga: "The Goraishi are now your claws. And you are granted the protection of our souls." Kōga notices the Goraishi have disappeared again; they're now literally a part of his body. The spirits go on: "However, we can protect you once from the will that controls the shards in your legs, and only once." Kōga says he'll remember that. *Kagome says that Kōga is taking a while, and Shippō hopes that he is okay. Inuyasha catches his scent and announces that the wolf has returned. Kōga attempts to greet Kagome with a bear-hug but Inuyasha intercepts, grouchily adding that he's come back empty handed. The hanyō rudely asks where the weapon is, and Kōga responds that it's none of his business. The wolf and the dog start to bicker as per usual and Kōga bets the Goraishi could tear Tessaiga in half. Before Inuyasha can draw his sword, Kagome Sits him and asks Kōga if he's staying with their group. The wolf says he doesn't want to hang around with a whiny puppy, then runs off after saying goodbye. As Kōga leaves, Kagome senses that the shards in his legs are being protected by something, but she remarks that it isn't very powerful. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ginta & Hakkaku *Kōga *Wolf demon graveyard protector *Kagome *Shippō *Inuyasha *Miroku *Sango Category:Chapters